


[AMV] Long list of ex-lovers

by tinfang_warble



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: AMV, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Other, look i ship it ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinfang_warble/pseuds/tinfang_warble
Summary: The arc of Fullmetal Alchemist as seen from the perspective of one of the philosopher's stones and her relationships.Series: Fullmetal Alchemist: BrotherhoodMusic: "Blank Space" by Taylor Swift (1989)
Relationships: Zolf J. Kimblee/Philosopher's Stone
Kudos: 6





	[AMV] Long list of ex-lovers




End file.
